sasuke i love you
by cristel sano
Summary: naruto wants to tell sasuke something that could change every thing , yaoi boyxboy sasnaru
1. Chapter 1

**Wow my first Yaoi fic on the internet…yay! I fell special now ok if you don't like yaoi (boyxboy) then press the little back button at the top of the screen **

**Now for all of you who stayed I write yaoi stories all the time some are lemons I just haven't posted any yet. All of my friends' love my stories so I hope you do to.**

**Paring: NarutoxSasuke**

**Warnings: Yaoi (boyxboy) boys kissing *awkward silence* (I know I'm scared of it too)**

**Rating: T**

**Summery: Naruto thinks it's time he told Sasuke something that could change everything for them**

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto who do you think would be together? hmmmmm? Naruto and Sasuke of course but that hasn't happened yet so I don't own Naruto T.T Ya…I hate life to**_

(Naruto's POV)

The night sky glistened as the stars twinkled one by one. The moon was full and shining brightly. The wind made the grass, Sasuke's, and my hair sway slightly. He looked so…so....breath-taking that I could barely contain myself.

"What is it, Naruto?" He asked in that sweet voice the one that pulled on the strings of my heart in away I never thought possible for me. Especially for a guy like me since I possess the fox spirit in me.

"I-I have something to tell you Sasuke..." I paused, staring at the ground with a guilty look in my eyes. How could I do this to my Sasuke? Make him choose between friendship and well…being lovers. "Uh…well…ah no…I…I…I LOVE YOU SASUKE!" I finally said it. I said it and now I have to face the consequences of it. I took a peek at Sasuke and his eyes were wide and his cheeks flushed. His mouth was slightly parted. Great…he hates me. I know it. I should have waited and found out if he liked me too. I knew it.

He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. He was going to hit me and yell for even thinking such things. I deserved it. I had no right to think such things about someone else. I don't deserve anyone. I need to be hit. I need to be yelled at. I need to be punished for it.

Sasuke put his finger under my chin, tilting my head up to look in his dark eyes. He was smiling…Why?!

"

N

A

R

U

T

O

I

L

O

V

E

Y

O

U

T

O

O

.

"

Did those words just come out of his perfect mouth? I looked into his eyes, confused.

"Naruto, I love you too. I can't believe this. I thought I would never get the chance to tell you." He slowly closed his eyes and leaned down to kiss me. My eyes shot wide open for a bit before I stared kissing him back. My hand reached up to intertwine in his thick hair. He pressed his lips on to mine harder and I moaned into the kiss.

Sasuke licked my lips begging me for entrance. I parted my mouth slightly and Sasuke's tongue explored my mouth, prodding my tongue with his. Taunting it to come out and play.

Sasuke broke the kiss. We were both panting heavily. Wow…Sasuke was a great kisser. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "I love you Naruto and don't you ever forget that ever. You're mine forever now."

**Wow that was short. Lol…well I hoped you liked it ^^ Review and I will forever be happy oh! And I will post more yaoi just for you guys. Lol**


	2. the end and the begaining

hey you guys wow if your still following this story thank you...look i've bin re-reading every thing after i got myself a laptop with the intent of posting posting posting for all my storys but as i read espeshialy 'somethings never change hajixsaya' i relised my writing style has drasticly changed in 3 years so has my personality i've become more...older i guess so i plan on makeing a new accont under the name DarkLilly14 where i plan on re-writing almost all my storys 'truth or dare of doom' , 'IMing bella and edward' , 'twilight 20Q' , and the ever popler 'twilight notes of randumness' will not be re-writen or re-posted...i'm though with twilight i'm not into that kind of story dont get me wrong i love vampires and the book twilight was good when i was in the 6th grade but my love for vampires conter twilight being a story i can read because lets face it vampires are ment to be sudective in my mind so sorry to any fans of the twilight storys...'trying new things' , 'sakura are you sure' ,'sasuke i love you' , and 'somethings never change hajixsaya' will be re-writen now some of you i'm sure are woundering about CrUsH well that story was not just writen by me so i'll have to talk to the co writer to see what she says to do with it all in all thank you for your suport and for dealing with a procrastnater like me plus the bad spelling i will be using a bata reader for my new storys and re-writes

_+DarkLilly+_


End file.
